The present invention relates to a switching apparatus for switching on a TV. More particularly, the present invention relates to a switching apparatus for switching on a TV as a reward when a user is achieving a predetermined performance level on an exercise apparatus.
Due to the abundance of technological achievements in the last few decades, there is today a tendency to use machines to accomplish tasks that in past generations required the expenditure of much effort and hard work. For example, whereas people used to walk to work, now, they ride in automobiles. Consequently, many persons suffer from a lack of exercise and are often grossly overweight.
Although a plethora of exercise machines have been designed in an attempt to burn off excess calories, such machines are only effective if the user is able to develop a disciplined routine of exercise. However, because of the natural tendency of most persons to be easily distracted or to prematurely give up before a task is accomplished, the same problem exists with regard to the use of exercise machines. Users of such machines become easily bored or are distracted to a more relaxed use of their time. Several proposals have been suggested in which a person exercising is able to watch a TV show or the like during a workout. However, there exists a tendency during an exercise session for the mind to wander and become so absorbed in the TV show that the exercise routine is abandoned or is dwindled to a point where the would be exerciser is reduced to the equivalent of a couch potato.
The present invention seeks to overcome the aforementioned problem by the provision of a switching apparatus or system which links an exercise machine to a TV so that the TV is only switched on as a reward when a user is achieving a predetermined performance level on the exercise machine.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a switching apparatus that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art exercise arrangements and that provides a considerable contribution to the art of exercise machines.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a switching apparatus that prevents a user thereof from overriding the system and watching a TV program without reaching a predetermined performance level on the exercise machine.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the exercise machine art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.
The present invention relates to a switching apparatus for switching on a TV as a reward when a user is achieving a predetermined performance level on an exercise apparatus. The switching apparatus includes a pulse generator for generating pulses commensurate with the amount of work expended by the user on the exercise apparatus and a transmitter for transmitting the pulses. A transceiver TV module receives the pulses from the transmitter, the transceiver module including a pulse counter for counting the pulses received from the transmitter. Additionally, the module includes a power sensor for sensing the power status of the TV and a comparator circuit connected to the pulse counter and the power sensor. When the TV is plugged in for the first time, the power sensor will determine the power required or power rating for any type of TV. The arrangement is such that when the power sensor senses the status of the TV as being inactive, the comparator circuit compares the pulses counted by the counter with a threshold level which corresponds with the predetermined and factory set performance level so that when the pulses reach a level of the threshold level, a signal is generated. However, when the power sensor senses the status of the TV as being active, the comparator circuit compares the pulses with the threshold level such that when the pulses reach a level that is less than the threshold level, a further signal is generated so that the module transmits the signal and the further signal accordingly. A receiver is disposed in operable proximity to the TV. The arrangement is such that when the receiver receives the signal, the TV is activated. Conversely, when the further signal is received by the receiver, the TV is inactivated such that overriding the status of the TV is inhibited so that watching the TV without reaching the predetermined performance level is prevented.
In a more specific embodiment of the present invention, the pulse generator generates the pulses which are electrical signals, the pulses increasing in proportion with the amount of work expended by the user during a unit of time. Also, the transmitter transmits the pulses as R.F. waves to the module.
The transceiver TV module further includes a selectively lockable housing, a power cord extending from the TV to within the lockable housing, an electrical circuit for electrically connecting the power cord to a source of electrical power. The module also includes a lock for locking the housing such that plugging the power cord directly into a source of electrical power is prevented so that the overriding of an inactive status of the TV is inhibited.
The power sensor senses the status of the TV as being active when the TV picture tube is on and as being inactive when the TV picture tube is off.
Moreover, the comparator circuit further includes means for checking the pulses if the status of the TV is active and if the pulses have dropped below the level of the threshold level. A time delay mechanism is included for delaying transmission of the further signal so that the status of the TV is deactivated after a predetermined period of time so that if the user momentarily relapses from achieving the predetermined performance level, the TV is not immediately deactivated.
The receiver includes a remote LED disposed in operable proximity to the TV, the remote LED controlling a remote actuation of the TV for switching the TV from an inactive to an active status, and an active to an inactive status as programmed.
Many modifications and variations of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings showing a preferred embodiment of the present invention. However, such modifications and variations fall within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.